This invention relates to an improved sprinkling device for use in lawn and garden sprinkling systems.
Sprinkling systems have in the past usually been installed belowground. The installation has typically been expensive and has often required professional help. The more recent use of plastic piping and of kits enabled home owners to install such systems without having to hire plumbers, but the systems still required extensive digging, and after such a system had once been installed, it could not readily be changed.
The lawn sprinkling heads of underground systems have either had to be sunken below the level of the grass or have required some other arrangement to enable lawn mowing, such as setting each head in a barren circle which is dug out and kept free of grass growth, or having fittings that extend up and have to be removed each time one wishes to mow the lawn.
The present invention makes it possible to have the sprinkling system all aboveground. A system of this invention is easily removed from the area during mowing or lawn use where the system interferes or is unsightly, and it can readily be replaced. The sprinkler head is located aboveground on the lawn when in use. Installation can employ either standard hoses or plastic pipes, whichever are desired by the user, and installation is made extremely simple.
Aboveground sprinkling devices heretofore have consisted mainly of a single sprinkler, whether of a stationary type or of a type that swings or rotates a nozzle or sprinkler head. Such sprinklers have been comparatively inadaptable once acquired. Moreover, the systems designed for underground installation are usually not suitable for use aboveground and tend to look unsightly when used aboveground.
Some aboveground sprinklers were adapted to be used in a linear series, but there was no provision for use over a wide area comparable to that when underground sprinklers were used.
Most aboveground sprinklers have merely rested on top of the surface. This makes it difficult to keep a pattern of them in a series of predetermined locations. The present invention includes means to anchor each sprinkler against both rotary and displacement movement.
Among the objects of the invention are the following: to provide a sprinkling device which is adaptable to an aboveground sprinkling system; to provide a sprinkling device having a retaining means for holding it in a set position; to provide a sprinkling device which can not only be connected to the hose supplying water to it but can also be connected by other hoses to other sprinklers to provide a unitary system to cover a desired area of regular or irregular shape; to provide an attractive sprinkling system which is not unsightly when placed aboveground; to provide immediate adaptability for changing the sprinkler system whenever desired.